A little bit o' love
by LilMissMe
Summary: Erm...a Aragorn and Arwen love story...


. All the normal blurb… this stuff all belongs to Tolkien…I'm just a fan with a spot of boredom and a desire to write summat.  
  
I'm new to this so go easy on me. I've written loadsa stuff b4, but this is the first time anyone but me has read it Unlike most of the stuff I write this has no plan or ne thing, so I have no idea what happens next, or even if I'll continue with it. Erm… plz tell me what you think and I'll go from there.  
  
For anyone that needs clarification this links in with the events in the FILM not the book….the night meeting of Aragorn and Arwen.  
  
  
  
********  
  
Arwen daughter of Elrond wandered aimlessly through the leafy glen of Rivendell, accompanied only by the gentle sounds of falling water from the nearby falls. Her face showed the pain of her troubled soul and her heart grieved for a moment gone wrong. She knew not where she stood in the world; her father's anger had not surprised her, but the harshness of his words stabbed like a knife. Although he had raised Aragorn son of Arathorn from a child and loved him dearly, Lord Elrond was not prepared to see his precious daughter give her immortality to a Man, not even this one.  
  
Perhaps the nature of the moment had overwhelmed Arwen's keen Elfin senses, or perhaps the Hobbits had some yet undiscovered power to conceal, for she was never aware that she and her loved one Estel were observed by two pairs of sharp Hobbit eyes. Being young Hobbits and believing that gossip is best shared Pippin and Merry had returned to the merrymaking brimful of stories of an Elven maiden's conversation with her Ranger lover. By the time the news reached Lord Elrond the story was much embellished- the mischief of Sam is here at fault-and he sent her summons with a young Elf. The tale of an intimate moment by lovers shared, with which the Elf returned, drove Elrond to cut short his celebrations and seek out his only daughter. Fury burned on Elrond's fair face and with anger he threw open the chamber door. Beholding his daughter and the Man he loved as a son naked, save a shared bedspread, added fuel to Elrond's fire and the cruel words he spoke shattered Arwen's trust in her father. Now she was alone, disgraced in her father's eyes and left by Aragorn until he thought it wise to return to her father's kingdom. My poor Estel, she thought, how much my father's wrath does pain him. Following the angry encounter Aragorn, wounded by the hatred burning in Elrond's eyes, had thought it best to flee and allow Arwen to make peace the father she loved so well. Despite his noble gesture many were angered at the Ranger, perceiving his behaviour as a guilty lover abandoning their Lady.  
  
Arwen sighed as she settled beside the river, allowing her slender fingers to ripple the fast flowing waters. As the bringing of the Ring had disrupted the peace of Rivendell and darkness threatened the future of MiddleEarth: so the wrath of her father and the mortality of her lover threatened her future and happiness. Her heart ached for her absent lover as she relived the beauty of the previous night, and yet it ached too for the pain in Elrond's eyes and her love of her father.  
  
********  
  
After allowing her father several days Arwen eventually summoned the strength of mind and soul to seek him out. Finding him sitting alone in a flowery glade of Rivendell forest Arwen settled herself on the grass at his feet. At first he looked away, but after moment or two he subconsciously laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Have I grieved you so much that you can naught forgive me father?" Arwen lifted her heart-shape face and her eyes met his gaze,  
  
"I know not what to say, sweet daughter. Your actions grieve my already troubled heart, as do those of Aragorn. He knows I approve not of this relationship, for I told him so. Isildur's heir he may be, but even if his claims his throne as King of Gondor he is not worthy of thee." Elrond's heart sank as he saw the steely resolve settling in his daughter's eyes.  
  
After a pause Arwen spoke "Be he Man or Elf or any other beast that walks Middle Earth he is my true love, and his absence only makes my heart grow fonder. Our love will prevail with or without your blessing-though the latter would hurt me greatly-and if he must leave Rivendell to appease your wishes then I will go with him. We shall live together as mortal lovers until old age and death claims us together."  
  
"It is as I thought," Sighed Elrond, "you have made your decision, and given your immortality to him regardless of my counsel. I hope your faith will be repaid, for Aragorn has a long and dangerous journey ahead of him if Middle Earth is to be protected for the Dark Lord Sauron, and if my daughter must be mortal it may as well be not all in vain"  
  
"Then you will give us your blessing?" queried Arwen, hope stirring in her heart for the first time in recent days.  
  
"As you wish, dear child"  
  
********  
  
.  
  
As Legolas rode out across Rivendell forest he wished that it were any creature bar a Ranger he was trailing, For as much as Rangers were talented in tracking others, they were also experts in avoiding detection themselves. Thankfully in his haste to leave Aragorn had paid little heed to tracks he left, and with his keen Elfin perceptions Legolas found the task easier than it could of been. However following the wishes of Lady Arwen and returning her lover as soon as possible was still a difficult task. After a day's hard riding it became apparent to Legolas that his mortal friend has ridden fast and carelessly, seeking solitude and peace in the wilds of Middle Earth. This is hopeless Legolas thought for he has seven days start on me and is fuelled by anger and a lover snatched away.  
  
Upon the fifth day Legolas felt that he was drawing close, he sensed the presence of his friend, but his heart was troubled, for there was a menace on the air, and Legolas expected any minute to fall under attack. Remembering Aragorn and the Hobbits desperate flight from the Nine Riders of darkness Legolas remained alert at all times, ready to fight or flee in an instant.  
  
Then as he was climbing a ridge upon his silver-grey mount he heard the thunder of approaching hooves. His sight of the way ahead concealed by the rise; he could only imagine what has heading his way. As he encouraged the horse forward to discover the enemy he faced Aragorn burst over the horizon galloping fast on his chestnut steed. Catching sight of Legolas in front of him Aragorn's cry flew on to the wind,  
  
"Flee my friend, danger follows! Ride as you can and look not back, for we cannot fight the Nine alone"  
  
Spinning his horse fast around Legolas galloped down the hill and Aragorn's side. Heading for the trees they weaved through age-old giants hoping to confuse their dark followers. Neither horse needed any encouragement for they felt darkness of those behind, and wished with all their hearts to flee as fast as they could. Both Man and Elf battled to control their mounts and remain aboard. The exhausting flight lead them to a clearing and the friends stopped in the middle, back to back and listening intently. The tired horses blew and puffed until eventually all fell silent.  
  
"We are safe perhaps" breathed Legolas with relief glancing over his shoulder to Aragorn.  
  
"Silence yet," said Aragorn softly as his keen hearing betrayed a movement in shadows. Suddenly a horse snorted and the shadows parted: three black riders rode forth.  
  
Drawing swords Aragorn and Legolas fought for their lives against the riders of Mordor, the epitome of darkness. 


End file.
